According to a prior art, such a heat radiation arrangement is proposed in which a substrate on which a heating element such as a heating electric part or the like is installed is attached to a heat radiating member (heat sink) or a casing (chassis). An example is such that a heat radiation arrangement, etc., in which a substrate on which a heating element such as a heating electronic part or the like is installed is enclosed in an enclosure and a surface of the heating element, which is located on an opposite side with respect to the substrate, is brought into intimate contact with an inner wall of the enclosure directly or via a heat radiating member (see Patent Document 1).
In such a heat radiation arrangement, how to attach the substrate having the heating element installed thereon to the heat radiating member or the casing is a very important factor in terms of heat radiation efficiency.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-050889